The present invention relates to porous tin oxide films, and more specifically, to methods of forming tin oxide films of substantially uniform large pore size. This application is Div. of Ser. No. 15/595,124 filed on May 15, 2017 now U.S. Pat. No. 10,020,199.
Porous tin(IV) oxide (SnO2) can be useful in many applications ranging from electrochemistry to optics, including solar cells, window coatings and gas sensors. Depending on the final application, the requirements in pore size, pore quantity, and pore morphology can be different.